Ser un Snape
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Severus Snape hubiera sido novio de Lily y padre de Harry, pero separados por una profecía Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. a excepción de la loca idea. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Verde y Plata" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Que hubiera pasado si Severus Snape hubiera sido novio de Lily y padre de Harry, pero separados por una profecía**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. a excepción de la loca idea. **

**Aviso: Este**

**fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero**

**"Verde y Plata" del foro "First Generation:**

**The story before books".**

****Capítulo unico***

Su agonía era lenta estaba sentado, casi con desesperación. No podía creerlo ese error garrafal le había costado la vida de la mujer que más había amado.

Si los rumores eran ciertos el sería el responsable de toda aquella tragedia.

Miro a su alrededor, su joven rostro lucía pálido y demacrado,sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Miro a su alrededor estaba en el despacho del director de hogwarts, los antiguos directores en los retratos lo miraban murmurando.

Estaba impaciente, camino de un lado a otro,tenía tanta ira y culpa reprimida.

Rogaba a Merlín que ella estuviera bien,viva y a salvo...ella su ex novia la que lo había dejado por su afición a las artes oscuras, esa pelirroja que muchas veces estuvo entre sus ó los ojos y se puso a recordar

***Flash Back* ****

Era enero hacia un frío horrible, estaba en sexto curso y cada vez estaba más enamorado de su amiga y vecina Lilian Evans.

Era simplemente bella perfecta,tenía esos maravillosos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco,no era el único el idiota de James Potter estaba tras ella pero no hiba permitir que ese malnacido la toque.

Estaba sentado bajo la sombra del viejo haya cuando alguien se sentó junto a el y le tomo la mano,ese contacto lo hizo estremecer.

-Hola Severus!

-Hola Lily! Que tal el día

-Bien,es genial hoy en clases de pociones el profesor Sloughorn me dio20 puntos por ser la mejor en clase de preparar el filtro de muertos en vida...

-Lily

-y luego Mary Macdonald...

-Lily, escuchame

La pelirroja miro a Severus sin entender, ambos se miraron a los ojos queriendo decir lo mismo. Verde y negro...

-Que pasa Severus

Amaba escuchar su nombre de esos labios tan sensuales y apetecibles.

-Quieres ser mi novia

La pelirroja se abalanzó a brazos de el pelinegro,tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-Oh! Severus pensé que nunca lo pedirias . Si claro que aceptó...

Se besaron por primera vez,con mucho amor,fue un beso tan anhelado para ambos...una relación que sin que ellos supieran, terminaría en tragedia.

***Fin Del Flash Back***

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla,aunque después de una relación de casi un año,el dejó de prestar atención a Lily..para formar un peligroso grupo encabezado por Malfoy, Avery,Mucilber,Nott...que se hacían llamar "Mortifagos" ,los cuales planteaban unirse al señor tenebroso una vez terminado el colegio .

Un día Lily, no aguantando más lo termino sin aparente motivo,cada vez la veía más flaca y a menudo enfermaba del estómago.

Era un recuerdo que lo atormentaba, el había lanzado a su Lily en brazos del, engreído de Potter ,después de término Hogwarts la pelirroja se casó con ese imbécil.

Miro la hora eran la una de la madrugada no quería seguir ahí sin hacer nada, necesitaba tener noticias de su Lily, se levantó dispuesto a irse,cuando una luz entró por la ventana y apareció Albus Dumbledore con cara abatida y triste,parecía más viejo y cansado de lo que estaba.

-Severus, Lily murió,igual que James

Severus sintió derrumbarse por completo, apretó sus puños dejando blanco sus nudillos, se sentía vil y desgraciado.

-El niño sobrevivió

-Niño, ¿que niño Dumbledore?

-El hijo de Lily, hagrid lo traerá pronto,te pido que te quedes.

-El niño...ella no estaba embarazada cuando terminó hogwarts es ilógico

-Si lo estaba Severus, ella se hizo un encantamiento para ocultar su vientre,el niño nacío el día 31 de julio.

Severus estaba pensando, ella sin duda lo había engañado con otro...con Potter.

-Ella me fue...

-Ella nunca te engaño Severus, toma me lo dio por si a ella le pasaba algo.

El anciano profesor sacó un sobre amarillento y se lo entregó a Severus. Este lo tomo con las manos temblorosas. Lo abrió con desesperación. Dumbledore suspiro y se sentó en su elegante silla de director.

El pelinegro comenzó a leer,tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Severus:

No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho,todos estos meses,te ame hasta el último minuto de vida. Se que estarás pensando lo peor de mi como mujer,a estas alturas sabrás que tengo un hijo, pensarás que te fui infiel para luego irme con James pero las cosas no fueron así. Tu estabas muy apegado a las artes oscuras y por consiguiente a El que no debe ser nombrado, bien te lo diré todo,el profesor Dumbledore me hablo de una profecia en la que mencionaba que un niño nacido a finales de julio sería señalado como el igual que el señor tenebroso, teniendo un poder que el desconocía. ..Severus en ese momento yo caí enferma del estomago, estaba embarazada de ti,esperando a nuestro hijo,el profesor Dumbledore me hablo de la profecía y me pidió que me alejara de ti,tú empezabas a servir a voldemort y sería más fácil para el matar al bebé.

Lo hice Severus, me aleje de ti,me casé con James, entre el y yo nunca ocurrió nada,el estaba destrozando, Narcissa Black el amor de su vida se casaría con Lucius Malfoy por un contrato desde su nacimiento así que accedió a casarse conmigo y proteger a Harry, nuestro bebé.

Perdóname por decirte hasta ahora,pero todo esto era necesario. Harry tiene un encantamiento para que no se detecte que es tu hijo,Dumbledore lo hizo.

Cuando el te acepte como su padre,quedará a su aspecto original.

Nunca olvides mis sentimientos hacia ti Severus, te ame desde el primer momento.

Siempre tuya Lily Evans.

Las lágrimas mojaban la carta, el hombre la dobló cuidadosamente y la guardo dentro de la túnica. Todo esto era totalmente inesperado, de un momento a otro se enteraba que era padre de un niño de poco más de un año, que Lily siempre lo amo,nunca le había sido infiel. Pero la había perdido,estaba muerta y con ella su corazón también lo estaba...

-Severus. ..

-¡Tengo un hijo!

-El no vivirá contigo

Severus se levantó de golpe totalmente furioso,desconcertado.

-de que hablas Dumbledore, es mi hijo claro que vivirá conmigo.

-No Severus, el señor oscuro volverá algún día y cuando eso pase no es conveniente que sepa que Harry es tu hijo. El vivirá con la hermana de Lily

-Con petunia? ,eso jamás. No permitiré que mi único hijo sea criado por muggles. No conoces a petunia ella es...

-La única familia que contiene la misma sangre que Lily, así que el sortilegio quedará sellado,el estará protegido en esa casa,Lily hizo el sacrificio de amor más poderoso, por eso Harry no murió. Severus sabes que tengo razón, conoces este tipo de magia.

Severus suspiro resignado, sabía de sobra que el anciano director tenía razón.

-Cuando podré decirle la verdad

-Cuando Voldemort sea derrotado para siempre,el volvera más poderoso que nunca. Harry acabará con el.

Se oyeron unos golpes a la puerta,ambos magos imaginaron que era el noble guardabosques con Harry. ..

Y así era, el guardabosques parecía triste y feliz a la vez entre sus brazos tenia envuelto en unas cobijas un pequeño bebé,el hombreton les acercó a la criatura para que lo viesen ,estaba profundamente dormido era todo un ángel.

Severus sin pedir permiso lo tomo entre sus brazos,era tan lindo,era muy parecido a Lily. ..

Hagrid vio raro que Snape tuviera entre sus brazos al hijo de su enemigo, pero se planteó que tal vez sería por ser hijo de la mujer que una vez amo.

El niño al sentirse calidamente entre los brazos de Severus lentamente fue despertando soltando un débil bostezo. Al abrir los ojos a Severus le dio un vuelco al corazón, tenía los ojos verdes como los de su madre, Lily.

-Bien Hagrid,llevalo a donde sus tíos,toma pon esta carta entre las mantas

A Severus le dio ganas de lanzarles un petrificus totalus y huir con Harry, pero sabía que el viejo barbon tenía razón,todo sería para proteger a Harry.

-Muy bien profesor Dumbledore nos vemos en una hora...

~~~~16 años después~~ ~~

El colegio estaba en plena guerra contra voldemort, todo esos años sirvió como espía doble, vio crecer a su hijo, viéndose obligado a guardarle indiferencia y hasta a veces mostrarle crueldad. ..

Ese año vio a Harry sólo una vez,cuando lo ayudó facilitandole la espada de Godric Gryffindor,temía por la vida de su hijo,pero más no podía hacer debía interpretar a la perfección su papel de fiel mortifago.

Esa misma noche voldemort lo citó a las afueras del colegio para avisarle que Harry Potter iría a Hogwarts, así que se vio obligado a citar a los alumnos en el gran comedor.

Los alumnos de las cuatro casas permanecían con la cabeza baja,sin movimiento alguno,con miedo.

-Si alguien,hombre,mujer o niño esconde a Harry Potter será acreedor de un castigo ejemplar

En ese momento Harry dio un paso al frente, muchos alumnos soltaron gritos de asombro. Severus palidecio de golpe.

-Parece que tiene un problema de seguridad director

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a la orden del fénix en pleno.

-Que agallas de tomar su lugar digales lo que sucedió esa noche digales como lo miro a los ojos, al hombre que confió en usted y lo mato

Severus estaba totalmente sin habla,se contenía en soltar el llanto, su hijo lo odiaba,no había duda alguna de eso,sus palabras le destrozaron el alma,así que no le quedó de otra que callarse y esquivar los hechizos de Macgonagall e irse saltando por la ventana.

***Horas después* **

Todo había terminado,los horrocruxes habían sido destruidos, y Voldemort estaba muerto. Y lo mejor era que nadie cercano había muerto,puesto que el azabache junto a Hermione puso hechizos de protección muy poderosos.

Después de terminada la guerra la profesora Mcgonagall y Remus Lupin, llevaron al profesor Snape a san mungo, junto a Fred, Tonks y Ginny.

Harry se alejó tenía la mirada pérdida,Hermione al darse cuenta lo siguió.

-Harry, que pasa

El azabache no respondió

-Es por lo que viste en el pensadero

-Es mi padre

-Quien

-Snape

-QUE ?HARRY ESO NO PUEDE SER.

-calla Hermione, el profesor es inocente todo esto lo hizo para protegerme, James no es mi padre .Todo fue planeado, me siento engañado, utilizado. Mi madre siempre amo a Snape. Se amaban se separaron por la profecía. ..

El niño que vivió se sentó a un lado de la camilla de hospital donde un hombre de cabellos negros y Grasientos dormía plácidamente a su lado,sus heridas habían sido lo mejor posible curadas sin embargo permanecía débil y sin despertar. Suspiro y tomó la mano del hombre, al sentir el tacto y la calidez de la sangre lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Potter? -susurro con voz ronca Severus mientras Harry lo miraba detenidamente.

-No,soy un Snape.


End file.
